starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Caballerojediskywalker
thumb|Estan en mi pagina de discución,dejenme un mensaje que lo responderé Mi nombre en el IRC de Star Wars Wiki es PadawanLuly ¡Hola! Hola, Caballerojediskywalker. Acabo de leer tu página de usuario y, qué raro que tengamos tantas cosas en común, je, je. Aunque no soy un administrador como los que salen en la bienvenida, igual te digo hola, y te hablo para decirte primero que nada que, cuando estés más adentrado en el sistema de edición, si deseas, ya que leí que te gusta la serie, puedes participar en nuestro Proyecto Oficial de The Clone Wars, el cual es un tema bastante extenso y nos caería bien ayudita. Déjame un mensaje en mi página de usuario si deseas contestar u opinar. De todas maneras, creo que pronto cualquiera de los administradores te dará la bienvenida formal. ¡Que la Fuerza te acompañe! 01:08 12 ago 2009 (UTC) Busco maestro Hola de nuevo,estoy buscando maestro.Preferencias:apoyar a la orden jedi y servir a la republica, aquellos que quieran tener un padawan dejen un mensaje en mi paguina de discución.--El anakin 21:31 15 ago 2009 (UTC) :Si así lo quieres, yo puedo ser tu Maestro. Escríbeme si te interesa, y lo propongo aquí. 02:38 16 ago 2009 (UTC) :Bueno, la mera verdad es que no lo sé. Recuerda que la Segunda Temporada se estrenará más o menos por noviembre y el tráiler no tiene mucho qué decir. Cuando llegue ya lo sabremos, pero a simple vista no parece que es que Padmé estuviese engañando a Anakin por relaciones amorosas (sino, no son de él Luke y Leia—je, je), creo más bien que se trata de que es capturada y para escapar finje que está enamorada de su captor. Pero descuida, de todas maneras pronto lo sabremos. Por otro lado, te voy a pedir que no borres páginas, aunque no lo sepas, borraste el contenido de ésta página, si querías pedir rango pudiste haberlo hecho en la sección correspondiente. No lo vuelvas a hacer porque puede pasar que uno de los Administradores opte por bloquearte, aunque no halla sido hecho a drede. 01:50 17 ago 2009 (UTC) :Veo que le has pedido a Obi-Wan LG que sea tu Maestro. Tengo unas noticas para ti: Uno, no es Caballero. Dos, si te molestaste por mi comentario de arriba y ya no quieres ser mi aprendiz, no hay problema. Ya iba a solicitarte como discípulo pero está a tu criterio, si no quieres ser mi estudiante—y tenía la esperanza de que así fuera—ya hay muchos otros usuarios novatos que quieren mi tutelaje. 02:27 17 ago 2009 (UTC) :Tal como dice Lord David un poco más arriba, yo de momento no puedo ser tu maestro porque no tengo el rango de caballero. 13:46 17 ago 2009 (UTC) *Hola. Creo que en estos momentos eres libre de elegir entre Lord David o Obi Wan LG, que será ascendido en poco tiempo... por lo que podría ir ayudandote ya si así lo deseas. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 18:11 28 ago 2009 (UTC) *Hola, Caballerojediskywalker. Si quieres yo ya puedo ser tu maestro porque he sido recientemente ascendido a Caballero Wiki. Si aun estas interesado, déjame un mensaje en mi pagina de discusión. 16:28 31 ago 2009 (UTC) :Veo que has aceptado ser mi aprendiz, yo estoy de acuerdo, y si tienes alguna pregunta no dudes en dejar un mensaje. 17:09 31 ago 2009 (UTC) :Hola de nuevo. Verás, hay dos tipos de etiquetas, las de tus gustos o los idiomas que sabes o cosas de este estilo y las que te tienes que ganar, como por ejemplo la de mas de 1.000 ediciones, las de rangos, etc. Pudes tomar como ejemplo el subapartado de etiquetas de mi página de usuario o bien escoger tus propias etiquetas de esta lista. 20:55 31 ago 2009 (UTC) :Hablando de otro tema, he visto que en tu página de usuario has ido firmando las diferentes ediciones que has hecho. Solo quería decirte que en las páginas de usuario, al igual que en los otros artículos, no hace falta firmar. En cambio, en las páginas de discusión si es necesario. También he visto que en el apartado de "Lo peor de SW", te sale ese cuadro. Si lo quieres quitar y no quieres que te vuelva a pasar, antes de empezar una frase, no dejes un espacio. Por otra parte, ¿como quieres que te llame, "Caballerojediskywalker", "El anakin", "CaballeroSkywalker" o "Skywalker"? Bueno, creo que de momento eso es todo y... ¡Que la Fuerza te Acompañe! 20:55 31 ago 2009 (UTC) :Como he visto que apoyas a la República y a la Orden Jedi, he puesto estas dos etiquetas: y . Para ponerlas simplemente he copiado el nombre de la etiqueta entre las dos llaves y ya está. Espero que te sirva de ayuda y puedas poner las etiquetas que quieras. Por último sería bueno que nos comunicáramos por Messenger por cualquier cosa, facilita la comunicación. 12:17 1 sep 2009 (UTC) Misiones Saludos, Caballerojediskywalker, si este es mi messenger, adso_c_ll@hotmail.com, y esta es tu primera misión, si estas de acuerdo: Editar el artículo Vontifor. Puedes ayudarte de su página en inglés. 09:01 4 sep 2009 (UTC) :He visto que has acabado con la misión y he visto que se pueden mejorar varias cosas: #El título aparece automáticamente, así que no hace falta ponerlo. #Los subtitulos se hacen poniendo el nombre del subtítulo entre entre dos . #La traducción no es correcta. Vontifor era un comandante de crucero, no un crucero. #Se tienen que poner las apariciones. #Se tienen que poner las categorías del artículo. :Creo que te iría bien visitar la página Ayuda:Cómo se edita una página, allí esta todo muy bien explicado. Cuando corrijas la página, déjame un mensaje en mi página de discusión. 11:02 5 sep 2009 (UTC) :He visto que ya has corregido lo que te decía antes, y te tengo que felicitar. Aprendes rápido, pero aún puedes mejorar algunas cosillas: #Tienes que procurar tener una buena ortografía, porque por ejemplo, Gran Ejército de la República como lo has hecho, sin tildes ni en "ejército" ni en "república", el enlace no se hace. Hay algunos navegadores de internet como Mozilla Firefox o Google Chrome que pueden integrar correctores automáticos. Te los recomiendo si tienes problemas con la ortografía. #Los subtítulos como "Detrás de las escenas" o "Apariciones", se deben escribir de las siguiente manera: Detrás de las escenas o Apariciones #Tienes que ir con cuidado con los títulos de novelas o de otras cosas, porque por ejemplo si escribes The Clone Wars: Espacio Salvaje como lo has hecho, sin espacio entre los dos puntos y Espacio, el enlace tampoco se produce. #El tema de las tablas de información también lo tienes que mejorar, pero como es más complicado, te lo dejo para otra ocasión :) :Creo que de momento eso es todo, ya sabes, lo arreglas y me dejas un mensaje en mi discusión. Puedes apoyarte de la página en inglés o del artículo Isibray, que es muy parecido a este. He visto que has mejorado tu página de usuario y que has puesto varias etiquetas y que lo has sabido hacer bien, felicidades. 22:37 5 sep 2009 (UTC) :Para poner una cita en tu páfina de usuario se tiene que utilizar la plantilla . Funciona de la siguiente manera: #Copias el siguiente código y reemplazas "texto de la cita" por la cita que quieras. Después, donde pone "autor" pones quien es el que habla, y donde pone "fuente", el lugar donde aparece. :Tu siguiente misión, aparte de poner una cita en tu página de usuario, es editar la sección "Victoria en Endor" y "Reorganización en la Nueva República" de la página Alianza para Restaurar la República. La anterior misión era una más una prueba que una misión, pero esta ya es más importante. De momento, hasta que no sepas más del código wiki, las misiones que te dé las irás editando , y cuando tengan una buena calidad, la información que traduzcas la trasladaré a la página en cuestión. Ya sabes, apóyate de la página en inglés. ::He visto que has traducido los dos apartados que te pide y no estan mal, pero quería decirte algunas cosas que debes mejorar: #Debes poner todos los links que hay en la Wookiepedia, no solo algunos. #Debes revisar los links porque por ejemplo, la Estrella de la Muerte II se escribe así, no La Estrella de la Muerte II. #Debes mejorar la traducción, porque hay palabras sin traducir, como "people' s eyes", y algunas frases no terminan de entenderse. :Ya he trasladado los dos apartados que tradujiste a la página Alianza Rebelde, y ahora te encomiendo la siguiente misión: Hacer el artículo piloto clon. Ya sabes, apóyate de la página en inglés y editalo aquí. Como parte de la misión, deberás subir algunas imágenes, si tienes ayuda pregúntame, porque no es un proceso fácil. Si quieres más información sobre como subir imágenes, visita Star Wars Wiki:Guía de uso de imágenes. 12:29 15 sep 2009 (UTC) Imágenes Subir la imagen Para subir una imagen, primero tienes que ir a "Subir imagen" (Al menú de la izquierda, abajo de "Entradas de blog recientes"). Cuándo estás allí, pulsas en examinar y seleccionas la imagen. Después, donde pone "Descripción", debes poner la tabla de licencia (sale un poco más arriba) y llenarla con la información adecuada, y donde pone "Licencia", debes seleccionar la que haya en la Wookiepedia. Si no pones la tabla de información, la imagen será borrada como ya te pasó en la que subsiste. Luego pones subir archivo y ya está. También es importante que cuando guardes la imagen desde la wookiepedia, la imagen esté en la resolución original, porque sino sale el prefijo "000px" y también se borra la imagen. Para guardar la imagen en la resolución original, solo tienes que pulsar sobre la imagen hasta que no haya nada alrededor. Insertar la imagen Para insertar la imagen en la página, debes poner este código: thumb|200px|left|Pie de foto, [[puede incluir enlaces.]] Ahora te explico como funciona esto. Dónde pone "Nombre de la Imagen.jpg", debes poner como se llama la imagen (en este caso "Clone trooper pilot.jpg"). Lo de "thumb" es para que puedas poner el pie de foto. Lo de "200px" es el tamaño de la imagen (lo más normal es entre 200 y 250). Dónde pone "left", puedes escoger si quieres poner la imagen en la derecha (right) o en la izquierda (left). Y, finalmente, dónde pone "Pie de foto", debes poner la información que quieras. Para ver si has puesto la imagen bien, clica en "Mostrar previsualización" y sabrás si está bien. Espero que te sirva. 18:56 24 sep 2009 (UTC) Imágenes Lo unico que te hace falta hacer es poner los dos últimos corchetes. Correctamente puesto quedaría así: thumb|200px|right|Piloto clon fase 1 dentro de un [[LAAT/i durante la Batalla de Geonosis.]] en lugar de así: thumb|200px|right|Piloto clon fase 1 dentro de un [[LAAT/i durante la Batalla de Geonosis. Firma Hola Caballerojediskywalker, me temo que debes mantener el apodo con el que estás registradi en tu firma tal y como indica la Política sobre firmas. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 14:54 1 sep 2009 (UTC) perdon x la demora mi mail es holayo@hotmail.com.ar agregame, hay algo que debo decirte urgentemente en privado. saludos, y q la fza te acompañe RE: Amigo Lo he estado pensando y creo que yo podría hacerme cargo de ser el maestro de tu amigo. Dile que cuando quiera se una a la comunidad y yo lo podría proponer como mi aprendiz. También dile que cuando finalmente se haga una cuenta, me deje un mensaje en mi discusión, porque sino no sabré su nombre. Saludos. 17:38 1 oct 2009 (UTC) Ediciones Bueno, Skyguy, el artículo es en la Wookiee GA, de modo que te convendría volverlo AB aquí. Sin embargo, ya nos hemos repartido los trabajos en el WikiProyecto tu Maestro y yo, y el artículo lo aparté yo para editarlo. Puesto a que costaría un poco traducirlo (por las rimas y demás detalles), KSK me "proporcionó" una versión traducida de la canción, y aunque no mantiene mucho las rimas que digamos está bien, pero para beneficio tuyo te recomendaría que optaras por traducir otro GA del Proyecto Original (y mira que hay bastantes, y bien chéveres como Jester, Sketch, Bormus Testing Facility, Tactical Droid (Unidentified Planet), Battle of Falleen (Clone Wars), etc.), que te resultase más sencillo. Eso sí, apártalo en una sección tuya con otros que quieras (mira que somos pocos usuarios, aunque si nos esforzamos podemos hacer bastante. Mira tu Maestro por ejemplo, como tradujo el artículo de la Batalla de Bothawui), y háznoslo saber para que tengas vía libre para editarlo. Lo que sí te pediría es tomar en cuenta lo siguiente a la hora de editar en el WikiProyecto: :*Tal como dice en las normas de la página, debes esforzarte para tener la mejor ortografía posible, y por supuesto, redactar igualmente lo mejor posible para que a la hora de nominarlo no tengas un sinfín de objeciones (sino dímelo a mí). :*Las imágenes que subas, tal como te ha indicado tu Maestro y los Admins, deben de tener su tabla de información respectiva. :*También si necesitas ayuda tu Maestro podrá ayudarte siempre o incluso yo estoy disponible, y te pediría que previsualices tus cambios antes de grabarlos, debido a que es crucial para que todo quede impecable, o bueno, ya a convención de ti y tu Maestro, editar en la página que te asignó. Una vez hayas decidido el artículo comunícamelo y a tu Maestro y procura ser un miembro activo del WikiProyecto. 20:43 6 oct 2009 (UTC) Firma Para crear tu propia firma personalizada tienes que hacer lo siguiente: #Crear una página que se llame así: Usuario:Caballerojediskywalker/Firma #Poner el código con la imagen, colores, nombres... (un poco complicado). Puedes mirar como ejemplo la mia o la de otros usuarios. Te pongo la mía: --[[Usuario:Obi-Wan LG|'Obi-Wan LG']] #De este codigo que te he puesto cambias el nombre de usuario, el color y/o la imagen y ya esta. #Esperar que te salga bien Saludos Skyguy. Sí, después grabas la página y para firmar en discusiones, votos, etc. con la firma personalizada pones esto: ~~~~~ Corrección Creo que el problema que tienes es que en el lugar donde pones el color se debe de hacer de esta forma: Skyguy, y no de esta: Skyguy. También debo decirte que tienes que poner el nombre de usuario completo, y no puedes poner Skyguy. También seria conveniente que pusieras tu página de discusión en tu firma. :Ya arreglé tu Firma Skyguy, completala como más te guste. y recuera que para usar tu firma tienes que hacer clic a la liga Firma personalizada: en la sección Insertar:, me tengo que ir por eso no te explico más. cualquier cosa buscame en mi página de discusión y te ayudo. Gracias por lo que me dices y si, tienes en Obi, un buen Maestro Wiki.--Lop-Har Kela 01:53 12 mar 2010 (UTC) :Hola otra vez Skyguy, revisa tu firma para ver como está, pero atención, más importante revisa las Star Wars Wiki:Política sobre firmas, para que sepas si estás usandola bien o no.--Lop-Har Kela 19:50 15 mar 2010 (UTC) Premios Debes usar alguna de las siguientes plantillas: Plantilla:WookieeCookie, Plantilla:PremioTemático, Plantilla:PremioGH o Plantilla:PremioExcelencia. Para ello debes copiar el código que aparece en el premio que te interese y rellenar los campos adecuadamente. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 10:18 17 oct 2009 (UTC) Imágenes Todas las imágenes que subas deben tener la tabla de información, o serán borradas sin previo aviso. Todo lo que debes saber se encuentra en la Star Wars Wiki:Guía de uso de imágenes. Por favor añade la tabla de información a las imágenes que ya subiste o serán borradas.--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 18:46 18 oct 2009 (UTC) Etiquetas del usuario Para poder editar tus propias etiquetas de usuario debas usar la plantilla . Para usar esta plantilla tienes que copiar el siguiente código: Luego, tienes que reemplazar los diferentes apartados por la información correspondiente. Los dos primeros espacios son para el color, el primer es para el cuadro de la izquierda y el segundo para el de la derecha. Para poner los colores o bien puedes poner unos códigos muy chungos que no conozco o poner el color que quieras en inglés (más fácil), por ejemplo "green" o también puedes poner colores oscuros, por ejemplo "darkgreen". El tercer espacio es para poner la imagen, o también para poner el texto que quieras que salga en grande. Si pones una imagen, tiene que poner un tamaño de unos 60px. Finalmente, el cuarto espacio es para poner el texto de la etiqueta. Esto sería un ejemplo de etiqueta: Y quedaría así: Y referente a todo lo que me dijiste, aquí va mi respuesta: 1: Yo me llamo Adso, encantado de conocerte. 2: Y yo no soy superman xD. 3: Te odio hasta la muerte xD, es broma, no tengo nada por que odiarte. 4: Por que te tendrían que bloquear?. 5: esta la dejo en el siguiente apartado: :*Disculpen ambos la intromisión, pero los "códigos muy chungos" son los colores web, y pueden ver todos los disponibles justo aquí. Para usarlos hay que eliminar los espacios y agregar al principio en símbolo '#', por ejemplo el primero, Indian Red, aparece 'CD 5C 5C', simplemente se pone '#CD5C5C' y ya estuvo.--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 23:18 4 nov 2009 (UTC) :Para poner una imagen de 60px lo que tienes que hacer es poner cualquier imagen normal y luego añadir "|60px". En lugar de quedar así: quedaría así: . Espero que te sirva. 21:37 6 nov 2009 (UTC) Piloto clon Está mucho mejor que la última que hiciste, pero aún tienes varias cosas que mejorar: #Soldados de caballería no es muy adecuado, quedaría mejor soldados de infantería o solo soldados. #Debes revisar las oraciones, porque hay algunas que se entienden poco y estan desordenadas. #También estaria bien que pusieras las apariciones y las fuentes, sino todas como mínimo las más importantes (las películas o videojuegos). #También estaria bien que pusieras los links interwiki. Si no sabes lo que son, ahora te lo explico. Son enlaces para unir las mismas páginas de wikis de Star Wars pero en diferentes idiomas. Para ponerlos tienes que hacer lo siguiente: #Al final de la página, poner en:EL NOMBRE DE LA PAGINA QUE SEA. #Si empieza con "en" es para la wiki en ingles, si es con "de" es para la wiki alemana, etc. #Para poder verlos, tienes que hacer como si editaras la página de la wookie y mirar los diferentes enlaces de este tipo del final de la pagina. Los copias y los pegas en la pagina que sea. También tienes que poner el enlace a la wiki en inglés, porque es normal que no enlacen a su misma pagina. Si tienes cualquier duda, ya sabes que tienes que hacer. 22:35 4 nov 2009 (UTC) Apariciones Para poner lo de primera aparición, solo mencionado, etc. tienes que poner un enlace a una plantilla al final de la aparición. Los mensajes más comunes son estos: # : (primera aparición), por ejemplo: *''Vector Prime'' # : (solo mencionado), ejemplo: *''Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva'' # : (aparece en flashback) ejemplo: *''Star Wars Republic: Vow of Justice'' Aunque también hay otra forma, que sirve para poner lo que tu quieras. Funciona de la siguiente manera: Por ejemplo, , y quedaría así: Vacaciones Saludos padawan, lo de eliminar la página de Piloto Clon, yo no lo puedo hacer, solo pueden los administradores. Pero cuando termines tu misión, podrás sobrescribir lo que hay porque es cierto que la calidad que tiene es pésima. Para poner la plantilla de vacaciones en tu pagina de usuario, debes poner, arriba de todo, esto: . Si quieres poner un motivo, pon: . 10:42 23 dic 2009 (UTC) Reparto Primero que nada, te pediría más respeto al escribir el mensaje, y decídete inglés o español. Claro que el reparto cuenta, y sería muy bueno que se detallara y escribiera, no obstante, recuerda que es indispensable el uso correcto de todo el sistema de edición de la wiki, y que por muy bien que hagas los artículos de los actores, si no tienen imágenes de buena resolución, estas no tienen tabla de información, y los artículo no tienen infoboxes, dudo mucho que puedas salir de un esbozo. Y por mucho que hagas esbozos no tendrás mérito de este tipo por ello. Por eso es necesario que cumplas todas las asignaciones que te dé tu Maestro, y por consiguiente, el conocimiento y empleo de todo el sistema. Disfruta tus vacaciones, y muchos saludos. Feliz Día de la Vida 04:37 29 dic 2009 (UTC) :Otra cosa, procura al cien por ciento usar buena ortografía en todo lo que hagas. Es otra materia indispensable. 04:39 29 dic 2009 (UTC) Página de usuario Ya solucioné el problema. Era un tabla de usuario que estaba mal escrita y sobraban dos [[. También he leído la historia. Muy bien, siguiendo mi ejemplo. 21:47 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola vecino Hola bienvenido a Star Wars Wiki en español descendiente de Wookieepedia, en fin según tu usuario eres de argentina bueno, yo soy de chile y quiero que nos llevemos bien, Cordialmente. 19:13 9 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola Luly me podes decir como hacer ese coso q tenes q dice toda tu informacionIgna Skywalker 16:40 1 mar 2010 (UTC)Igna SkywalkerIgna Skywalker 16:40 1 mar 2010 (UTC) Terremoto en chile Estoy bien gracias por preguntar (Del terremoto), lo de la firma ami me la hicieron me la hizo mi maestro aqui el nombre de mi maestro : Usuario:Alharo, Cordialmente 17:20 2 mar 2010 (UTC) * Hola, denuevo, aqui esta mi MSN : soy_super_bkn@hotmail.com, Cordialmente-- 18:37 11 mar 2010 (UTC) Terminado Buen trabajo, con cosas que mejorar, pero bueno, es normal. Solo decirte que las interwikis (enlaces a la wookieepedia y otras wikis) se hacen así: de:... en:... nl:... Con espacios entre los diferentes enlaces. Bueno, tu siguiente misión es crear el artículo de uno de estos clones, Swoop (soldado clon) o Slammer. Tradúcelo de la página en inglés (Esta o esta), con las imágenes y su tabla de información, citas, apariciones, fuentes, interwikis... ya sabes. 14:35 12 mar 2010 (UTC) Swoop Lo he revisado y he visto lo siguiente: La imagen la borró Jedebak porque la tabla de información era incorrecta. Vuelve a subir la imagen con la tabla de información completa: Descripción, Fuente y Licencia. También seria interesante que revisaras la ortografía. Copia el artículo en un Word y pasa el corrector, o algo así. Por último, las apariciones de la serie The Clone Wars se ponen así: Para poner cualquier otro episodio, cambias "Storm Over Ryloth" por el título del episodio que sea. Lamento decirte que hasta el 3 de abril estaré de vacaciones, así que no podré responderte. Si quieres, crea el otro artículo que te había dado como opción y cuando vuelva lo reviso. 11:37 17 mar 2010 (UTC) Imágenes Por favor no pongas tu nombre de usuario como autor de las imágenes que subas. Tú no eres autor de nada que no sea una imagen personal, los autores son los ilustradores originales de la imagen, como los dibujantes de comics y de libros de referencia.--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 23:00 23 mar 2010 (UTC) Artículos terminados *Slammer: Como este clon es conocido por el apodo, se debe poner la plantilla arriba del todo del artículo. Escuadrón Azul debe enlazar a Escuadrón Azul (República Galáctica), para hacerlo sin que aparezca el (República Galáctica), hazlo así: Escuadrón Azul. Debes poner las interwikis al final de la página, como ya te expliqué más arriba (si no lo entendiste dímelo). También decirte que no hace falta tantos espacios en el artículo. *Swoop: También falta poner la plantilla . Detrás de las escenas es mejor traducirlo "Entre Bastidores", y también al final de la sección hay un enlace a otra web que no se que significa. Los enlaces a otras wikis (interwikis), no hace falta que pongas un subtitulo antes de los enlaces. Lo mismo de los espacios innecesarios. *Jester: Lo mismo que en los otros dos artículos, y además, en las citas no hace falta poner las comillas ("") porque ya salen solas, y creo que se te olvidaron las categorías. 18:23 7 abr 2010 (UTC) Me das algo de ayuda con mi plantilla... Me ode ayudar con la plantilla que se me desacomodo... ...Devuelta Igna Skywalker 00:45 8 abr 2010 (UTC)Darth NachoIgna Skywalker 00:45 8 abr 2010 (UTC) Nueva misión Bueno, pues entonces dejamos esa misión para más tarde... es que en España ya vamos por Bounty Hunters. Ahora tu nueva misión estará relacionada con Hostage Crisis. Crearás los artículos Jayfon, HELIOS-3D, Oficina de Padmé Amidala. Si quieres, no hace falta que traduzcas los dos primeros artículos enteros. 13:56 15 abr 2010 (UTC) Misión Tu misión es azulear el artículo en Hiperlanzamiento de este mes: R2-D2. Te propongo los artículos siguientes: Naboo (gente), Duque y Veneno. En un momento reviso los artículos de tu última misión y te digo que mejoras puedes hacer. Como veneno ya lo han creado, crea también Majoor. 19:01 19 abr 2010 (UTC) Mejoras En el artículo Oficina de Padmé Amidala, faltan las categorías e interwikis. Además, recuerda que todas la apariciones van en cursiva (La palabra entre dos ). En el artículo Jayfon, falta ponerle algunos enlazas, como a humano o cazarrecompensas. También, los nombres de especies, empiezan con minúscula (duros en lugar de Duros). Comandos del Senado no se escribe así, es Comando del Senado, pero como es en plural, entonces puedes hacer esto: Comandos del Senado. Hay algunas oraciones mal construidas, como cuando dices "Después del crimen del hutt Ziro Desilijic Tiure señor...", que sería "Después de que el señor del crimen hutt Ziro Desilijic Tiure...". En la tabla de información, para poner las afiliaciones como en la Wookieepedia, se hace así: República Galáctica *Guardia del Senado **Comandos del Senado Cada asterisco (*), representa un cuadro, y cuando pones más de uno, va hacia dentro. Es todo. 20:00 19 abr 2010 (UTC) Cita Naboo ¿Que tal así? Duque De hecho si que está: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Duke. 11:04 1 may 2010 (UTC) Nueva Misión Cómo vi que te gustó el episodio "Brain Invaders", tu misión actual está relacionada con el episodio. Crearás los artículos Soldado clon lanzallamas, gusano, cerebro y Bota de Dooku. 20:33 12 may 2010 (UTC) Batalla de Falleen No estoy seguro, pero creo que ese artículo ya está creado. Puedes crear tú tu apartado y me parece espléndido que quieras contribuir. Adelante. 16:51 21 may 2010 (UTC) Sí está creado. Mira. 18:49 21 may 2010 (UTC) AB Saludos mi padawan, creo que ya tienes el suficiente nivel como para crear un artículo bueno. Puedes hacerlo de cualquier tema, si quieres ver una lista de los de The Clone Wars está aquí. Luego te digo algunas cosas que puedes mejorar de tus últimas ediciones. 15:52 31 may 2010 (UTC) :Primero que nada mis más sinceras felicitaciones por incorporarte como es debido al proyecto. Tu Maestro ha estado haciendo un excelente trabajo contigo que has seguido de gran manera; magnífico. Te motivo a que nomines y participes en las nominaciones, tanto de AD como AB; como siempre te digo que sigas a tu Maestro en lo que sea necesario. Recuerda que ese tipo de usuario hace mucha falta a la wiki y me alegro de que hayas creado tu apartado en el proyecto. Muy bien, sigue así y que la Fuerza te acompañe. 23:54 31 may 2010 (UTC) RE: Holas... Hola, se llama Mr. Chispa. Un saludo, --Simpsons88 (discusión) 00:37 1 jun 2010 (UTC) Vandalismo De nada, eso es simplemente vandalismo y como en cualquier página debe ser revertido. Por cierto, hay una ola de vandalismo desatada ahora, sería bueno que le dijeras a un admin para que bloqueara tu página y discusión para sólo usuarios registrados, de manera que no vuelvan a ocurrir ese tipo de incidentes. 22:06 23 jun 2010 (UTC) :Por cierto, veo que has creado y comenzado a editar el artículo de Roo-Roo Page. Ese artículo yo lo tenía apartado en la página del proyect, y por lo visto tu Maestro ha estado involucrado al respecto... Por favor, del mismo modo en que le dije a Obi-Wan LG, si tienes interés especial por un artículo que tenga apartado otro usuario consúltalo con el mismo y llega a un acuerdo. Si es tan importante para ti dímelo y te lo dejo, pero es necesario conversarlo con el usuario porque de lo contrario sería un gesto sumamente descortés. Por cierto, también te invito a trabajar en un potencial AD, y a participar en las nominaciones. 02:37 24 jun 2010 (UTC) Proyecto Tales of the Jedi por favor te pido que vayas Aqui y tambien a este lugar y opines sobre mi idea y si estas dispuesto a unirte gracias, Gringoandres94 Laps1979 Eres un maestro jedi??? si eres un maestro jedi de verdad quiero ser tu padawan aprendo rapido y quiero estar en los caminos de la luz para combatir al lado oscuro gracias es que soy nuevo y no se mucho si necesito ayuda te aviso como borro lo que hice para no moestar a nadie RE Proyecto TCW Bueno, hay ciertas cosas que se pueden hacer, todo depende de lo que busques y desees editar, por lo menos Gringoandres94 se interesó por los comics. Tú también puedes tomar parte en un proyecto específico y bueno editar al respecto. El tráiler de ''Hope fue muy bueno, aunque hubo ciertas cosas injustificadas, pero lo mejor fueron los efectos realistas de animación y por supuesto la Jedi que sale. 02:09 4 jul 2010 (UTC) Re: Saludos Gracias por tu binvenida, tambien gracias por avisarme lo de las etiquetas y espero que no te haya molestado (es que no sabia como hacer para que quedaran debajo de la plantilla:usuario, que bien que te haya gustado el proyecto, espero que dentro de poco ya tengamos artículos destacados, gracias por ofrecerte para ayudarme, te pedire ayuda si la necfesito y por último, si ya soy padawan de Lord David y estoy feliz tambien porque creo que con el creceré mucho como wikipedista. Yo tambien quiero que seamos amigos y que nos llevemos muy bien Cualquier queja, sugerencia, consejo, charla, etc que quieras darme las recibiré con mucho gusto Que la fuerza te acompañe Gringoandres94 4 jul 2010 AB Bien, ahora debes nominar el artículo aquí (hazlo como las otras nominaciones). También, coloca en el comienzo del artículo la plantilla . En la página de nominaciones, los usuarios de la wiki irán proponiendo cosas para mejorar el artículo que tu deberás ir corrigiendo, hasta que el artículo sea lo más cercano a la perfección posible, y pase a ser un Artículo Bueno. Cosas que he visto en un primer vistazo: faltan las interwikis y las categorías. 14:26 4 jul 2010 (UTC) Artículo Bueno me fijé que en tu artículo Roo-Roo Page tiene el acceso al artículo Llokay PS: Tu artículo esta muy bien hecho RE Puedo?? Por supuesto que puedes, yo no soy Darth Vader jejeje (ya quisiera yo...) Crea tu artículo sin rollo y nomínalo a AB, pero ten cuidado con las traducciones, que como te comenté en las nominaciones, parecen obra de Google. :) 21:32 7 jul 2010 (UTC) RE Citas cambiantes Muchas gracias Caballerojediskywalker, que la Fuerza te acompañe a ti también siempre :) Si quieres puedes tratarme de tú o de vos, como prefieras. En mí subpágina: Usuario:Zeist Antilles/Holocrón es donde guardo las citas que quiero que salgan aleatoriamente, haz click en editar para ver su código, te escribo un ejemplo con cinco citas aquí: mod 5}}| 0=Cita 1| 1=Cita 2| 2=Cita 3| 3=Cita 4| 4=Cita 5| }} Después en mi página de usuario hago un enlace a mi subpágina así: como si fuera una plantilla, el resultado será que se mostrará el contenido de la subpágina. Cualquier duda dime y te ayudo encantado. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 22:43 7 jul 2010 (UTC) *Mis saludos Caballerojediskywalker, he corregido algunos detalles de código de tu subpágina Usuario:Caballerojediskywalker/Holocron y ahora ya funciona, ya solo te queda añadir en tu página de usuario principal lo siguiente: Sólo entonces aparecerán tus citas, puedes añadir más siempre que quieras pero habrás de cambiar también el número de mod. Cualquier duda ya sabes. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 10:02 25 jul 2010 (UTC) RE: Descargar Gracias por mostrarme la página, yo te cuento que estoy trabajando en una cronología aqui en Star Wars Wiki: Línea temporal Universo Star Wars, si te interesa pasate por allí. Estoy sacando info de miles de páginas [[Usuario:Gringoandres94|'<----'Gringoandres94]] 20px(Archivos Secretos Sith) 16:23 9 jul 2010 (UTC) *Gracias, la usaré cuando haga la cronología de eventos [[Usuario:Gringoandres94|'<----'Gringoandres94]] 20px(Archivos Secretos Sith) 18:54 9 jul 2010 (UTC) RE Traducciones Los más correcto sería "Mag y su escuadrón fueron asignados a la prueba de una variante de trajes y equipos subcero, incluyendo la moto swoop CK-6". Entiendo que pueda costarte traducir pero mucho cuidado con Google, que es bueno, pero no con todo un artículo extenso porque se va a confundir y te va a escribir cosas todas locas. Por ejemplo, es Zinn Toa, no Toa Zinn, y varios errores de redacción que son muy obvios. Prefiero que consultes con problemas de traducción que tengas a otros usuarios antes de recurrir a programas automáticos. PD: Gracias por la felicitación. La imagen es del nuevo comic online Blood of the Empire. 01:30 11 jul 2010 (UTC) :Por cierto, le eché una ojeada al artículo Mag, y pude notar cosas como que le falta la plantilla, imágenes, citas, etc. 01:33 11 jul 2010 (UTC) Referencias Para poner las referencias puedes hacer varias cosas, pero te recomiendo que pongas "Editar" en la página de Wookieepedia que sea para ver el formato. Por ejemplo, en Roo-Roo Page, la primera referencia, la del planeta de origen de la tabla de información, es así: }}, y las posteriores referencias a Children of the Force son así: . Pero como te digo, lo más fácil es hacer como si editaras la página de la Wookiee. Ah, y al final de la página pon Notas y referencias y abajo la plantilla para que éstas se vean. 20:07 11 jul 2010 (UTC) Cody Lo que pasa es que hay un bot de la Jedi alemana que se llama HotCat que se dedica a crear enlaces interwikis en todas las wikis de Star Wars, y a veces por alguna extraña razón (que ni siquiera entienden bien sus creadores) cambia el contenido de un artículo por el de su equivalente en otro idioma. En este caso fue el japonés, pero puede ser cualquier idioma de cualquier wiki que tuviera ese artículo. Cuando veas eso simplemente revierte la edición de HotCat a la anterior, como lo hizo Lord David.--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 20:41 12 jul 2010 (UTC) ABs Hola, Caballerojediskywalker. He visto tus ediciones recientes en las nominaciones de los ABs y sólo quería comentarte una cosa: las objeciones de los usuarios sólo pueden ser tachadas por los mismos, ya que pueden considerar que no han sido resueltas o que faltan cosas. Si quieres que los usuarios revisen tu artículo puedes consultarlo con los mismos. 23:42 14 jul 2010 (UTC) :Sí, claro, no hay problema; no tienes que preguntarlo. 22:29 17 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Oye, Caballerojediskywalker; como veo que te interesa cierto tipo de artículos, te insto a que trabajes en ellos y puedas nominarlos a AD o AB sin que lo sean en la Wookieepedia. Es algo muy emocionante jeje. 03:01 18 jul 2010 (UTC) Clones Hola, Caballerojediskywalker. Veo que has estado haciendo un gran trabajo creando los artículos de varios clones. Muy bien, sigue así. Te estás acercando a un premio. 19:16 23 jul 2010 (UTC) Robonino hola, me gustaria saber si te puedo ayudar con pagina de robonino??? Matonolo!!! 23:50 26 jul 2010 (UTC) *OK, vale Matonolo 02:23 26 jul 2010 (UTC) -OK, otra cosa necesito que me ayudes en la imagen de Robonino ya que no me funciona a mi, me puedes ayudar en eso... Matonolo!!! 00:01 27 jul 2010 (UTC) GRACIAS Matonolo!!! 00:28 27 jul 2010 (UTC) OK. te ayudo. Xd --Matonolo!!! 17:46 28 jul 2010 (UTC) Roo-Roo Page Hola, . Estuve revisando el artículo de Roo-Roo Page y te informo que hay varias cosas que deberían ser corregidas antes de pasar a una revisión en la nominación de AB. Cosas como la ortografía, no hay espacio entre las comas etc. 00:39 27 jul 2010 (UTC) :Como te mencioné anteriormente siéntete libre de crear los artículos que consideres necesarios. Sólo quería que tuvieras en cuenta los detalles para no repetir errores en artículos futuros. 01:11 27 jul 2010 (UTC) :Hola, estuve revisando varios de tus aportes al artículo de Robonino y nuevamente te digo que es necesario que respetes la ortografía para que tenga calidad. Por favor deja espacio después de los signos de puntuación, y cierra completos los signos de exclamación e interrogación (¿? ¡!), así como colocar los acentos en las palabras que lo lleven. También te informo que en el castellano las especies (cualquiera, incluso no iteligentes) deben escribirse en minúscula, cosa que también incluye a las de Star Wars. Ejemplos como neimoidiano, patroliano, nautolano, incluso hutt, etc. 02:02 28 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Corregí tus ediciones en el artículo del almirante Trench porque no me parecían adecuadas y requería de mayor calidad... Quisiera decirte una cosa que veo que continuamente haces en los artículos que creas: no modifiques las plantillas, que veo que cambias, dejas espacio entre los cuadros, e incluso pones citas antes de ellas. No lo hagas porque eso altera la estructuración del artículo, solamente con pegarla y llenar los campos correspondientes basta y sobra. 01:30 29 jul 2010 (UTC) Apatros Hola, PadawanLuly. Vi que estás trabajando el artículo de la colonia Apatros, si tu intención es terminartlo y nominarlo a AB te pido que te unas al [[Star Wars Wiki:Proyecto Darth Bane Trilogy|Proyecto Darth Bane Trilogy]], ya que forma parte del mismo. 16:36 7 ago 2010 (UTC) :Caballerojediskywalker sólo quería decirte lo siguiente: los nombres de las especies deben escribirse en minúscula y el sufijo 'an' debe sustituirse por 'ano', como ocurre con "humano", por lo que no es "Zygerrian" sino "zygerriano", ten en cuenta esto por favor. Igualmente te comunico que no te has unido al proyecto Darth Bane, pero sigues trabajando el artículo de la colonia Apatros, haz el favor de unirte al proyecto pues pertenece al mismo. 20:02 13 ago 2010 (UTC) Embo Hola, Caballerojediskywalker. En la página del proyecto veo que has puesto que trabajarás Embo "con mi permiso" jeje. Si tienes algún interés en él o en cualquier otro artículo que yo tenga apartado siéntete libre de editarlo sin problema y puedes consultármelo si quieres. Últimamente no creo que pueda dedicarle mucho al proyecto. 01:54 7 sep 2010 (UTC) Brenn Tantor Hola, he visto que has puesto categorías a Brenn Tantor, ¡bien hecho! Un saludo. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 22:07 7 sep 2010 (UTC) Re: Cambio de nombre Hola, soy Playsonic2, otro de los helpers españoles y vengo a responderte a tu apartado en la discusión de Bola en Wikia en español. Sobre los cambios de nombres, todavía no es posible llevar a cabo algo así, sin embargo más adelante seguramente habrá una herramienta para poder hacer eso, pero de eso todavía se tienen muy pocos detalles. Otra solución sería registrar otra cuenta en Wikia a distinto nombre, pero no es algo muy recomendable ya que pierdes rastro de tus ediciones en todos los wikis de Wikia, es como si fueses un usuario nuevo. Aún así hay gente que lo hace, y redirecciona sus páginas de usuario/discusión a su nueva cuenta. Pero personalmente, te recomendaría esperar a que esté disponible tal función, ya que no se trata de algo muy urgente (tu nombre no es ofensivo, ni tiene caracteres especiales, etc.). Un saludo, ~Playsonic2 20:34 21 sep 2010 (UTC) :¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste acerca de cambiar tu nombre de usuario? Ya está activo el proceso y se puede cambiar de nombre de usuario. Antes de solicitarlo lee esto, y si estás conforme manda por special:contact tu solicitud para el cambio de nombre y procederemos a cambiarlo. Saludos,--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 12:51 20 oct 2010 (UTC) Bunking Es algo así como descansar, acostarse... 11:57 8 oct 2010 (UTC) Puntajes Hola, PadawanLuly. Veo que te ha gustado mucho los episodios de TCW y les das puntuaciones y los analizas. Yo había tenido la idea pero tomé la de las puntuaciones porque no me había dado la oportunidad. ¿Has leído las que yo hice? Sólo por charlar un rato y debatir de algo interesante. 14:34 12 oct 2010 (UTC) :Me alegro que te hayan gustado, me esforcé por hacerlas muy únicas y sí algunas me quedaron bastante graciosas. ¿Cuál es tu favorito de todos? Si me preguntas yo diría que Lethal Trackdown es el mejor, y lo seguiría R2 Come Home, Cargo of Doom, Duchess of Mandalore, y Corruption. Por cierto, vi que nominaste Mag a AB, y le eché un ojito: igual que con los otros artículos te recomiendo que lo revises y le hagas unas correcciones básicas antes de que llegue el momento de revisión y aprobación. Esto se refiere a la ortografía, colocar bien los signos de puntuación, colocar bien los enlaces, etc. ::PD: Mañana cumplo quince años XD. 18:39 12 oct 2010 (UTC) :::No me he decidido entre Defenders of Peace, Gungan General y ARC Troopers... A propósito, no te he visto participando más en la cita del día ni en la imagen destacada, actualmente el ritmo de la wiki ha decaído bastante. 19:04 12 oct 2010 (UTC) ::Olvídalo, ya me decidí... Sin lugar a dudas son The Zillo Beast Strikes Back y Death Trap... Ah! 00:09 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Re:Revisar AB Hola Caballerojediskywalker, perdona por la tardanza en responder, el próximo que reviso es el de Roo-Roo Page. Un saludo. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 21:25 12 oct 2010 (UTC) Assassin Hola, gracias por el link de la preview. La verdad no me gusta y no me agrada la idea de que Ahsoka pueda morir a manos de Aurra Sing, no lo veo interesante. En una historia que yo inventé que ella muere la mata un personaje muchísimoooo más interesante que yo he creado. Afortunadamente, George Lucas ya dijo que Tano no morirá por ahora. 03:45 17 oct 2010 (UTC) Re: Revisar AB Hola Caballerojediskywalker, ya revisé el artículo de Roo-Roo Page, estaba muy bien y corregí varias cosas de traducción y de código y actualicé una referencia, también cambié la infobox por la de personaje porque no leí que llegase a Jedi. Cuando Lord David quite su objeción daré mi voto a favor para que sea AB. Aprovecho para avisarte de algunos un fallitos que sueles cometer, cuando pones una coma o un punto, después no dejas el espacio correspondiente, tal que así,recuerda dejar el espacio siempre pues es la forma correcta y visualmente queda mejor. Los nombres de especie van siempre en minúscula. En los enlaces pones cosas como cazarrecompensas todo ese código para poner un enlace a cazarrecompensas es innecesario basta con pongas cazarrecompensas y ya funciona, lo mismo con muñeca Tooka solo hay que poner muñeca Tooka. Otro caso parecido es con espías, funciona igual si solo pones espías, dejando la s fuera, el sistema ya incluye en el enlace todo lo que pongas junto a él, espero que el artículo de Roo-Roo Page llegue a AB pronto. Un saludo. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 14:06 7 nov 2010 (UTC) Consejos Hola Skywalker, quería darte un consejo acerca de las ediciones basadas en la Wookieepedia. Si en un artículo aparece una plantilla determinada, y tú copias exactamente igual el artículo (obviamente modificando la traducción para que quede bien), esas plantillas deben quedar. Por ejemplo en Eyl Dix, si en la Wookieepedia aparece como un esbozo de personaje, aquí también lo debe ser, porque es prácticamente el mismo artículo, solo que traducido. Tampoco te olvides de usar la plantilla DEFAULTSORT, ya que los artículos se categorizan, cuando son personajes, por su apellido. Luke Skywalker, por ejemplo, en todas las categorías en las que pertenece lo encontrarás en la letra S de Skywalker, no en la L de Luke. Para usar esa plantilla, escribe . Esta plantilla va ubicada al final del artículo, antes de las categorías y de la interwikis. Una cosa más: cuando creas un artículo nuevo debes añadir las interwikis no solo en ese artículo, sino en los artículos de otras wikis hacia tu nuevo artículo.--[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 00:25 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *Olvidé algo: estaba viendo el artículo que creaste, Eyl Dix, y noté que lo pusiste en la categoría "Individuos de especies no identificadas". Esa categoría no es correcta, la correcta es "Individuos de especie no identificada". Además te aclaro que nunca debes usar las categorías "Mujeres", "Hombres", "Varones", "Féminas" y demás. Las categorías para ambos sexos son "Individuos masculinos" e "Individuos femeninos".--[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 00:28 21 jun 2011 (UTC) mi fan mi fan de star wras es obi-wan metete a mi pagina es.obiwan.wikia.com Alex9433 21:01 21 jun 2011 (UTC) alex9433